thirdwatchfandomcom-20200213-history
More Monsters
More Monsters is the 6th season premiere of "Third Watch." The episode aired on September 17, 2004. Summary After a fierce gun battle and some hand-to-hand combat, Mann's gunmen are finally subdued by the members of the 55 in the E.R., but not before Orland is murdered and Bosco is critically injured. After Kim heroically puts herself in the line of fire to save Holly and a little girl, she realizes that her days as a paramedic are over and that her future lies in being a wife to Jimmy and a mother to their children. Grace and Dr. Fields patch up their differences and come to an understanding about her out-of-protocol field procedures. Maritza uncovers the traitor in their midst, who leads her to Mann; Faith steps over the line to avenge her partner. NBC Press Release SEASON PREMIERE RESUMES AS COPS FIGHT FOR LIVES AGAINST RAGING MOBSTER; GENE SIMMONS ('KISS') RETURNS TO GUEST-STAR -- In the season premiere, the action resumes from last year's finale as an obsessed mob leader (guest star Gene Simmons from "KISS") continues to unleash his fury over his son's death by trying to kill scores of cops -- especially Detective Cruz (Tia Texada). As the NYPD reels from his attacks, five masked gunmen scythe through the hospital jammed with the wounded. The gun battle rages over multiple floors and Bosco (Jason Wiles) is critically wounded -- causing Cruz to wonder if a fellow cop is in league with the mobsters. Meanwhile, Kim (Kim Raver) is repulsed by the carnage despite some exciting news. Coby Bell, Eddie Cibrian, Nia Long, Molly Price, Anthony Ruivivar and Skipp Sudduth also star. TV-14 Trivia *At the end, when Mr. Mann wants to be transported by chopper, he went onto the rooftop, but the rooftop actually has no heliport or anything similar to it and it's very unlikely that he wants himself to go up a ladder or be airlifted. *When the shooting started in the fifth season finale, Bosco covered his head as he fell to the ground. In the sixth season premiere, he turned and grabbed Faith before he hit the floor. Notes *Emily (Bonnie Dennison) does not appear in this episode *This is the last episode of Kim Raver as a regular actress on the show. Her last appearance as a special guest was in the series finale "Goodbye to Camelot." Music *Nickelback "Someday" Quotes :Dr. Fields (to Grace): There are protocols, procedures in your purview and those that aren't. :Grace: Sometimes you gotta go outside those protocols. :Dr. Fields: That's not for you to decide. I have patients to see. :Grace: You don't know what it's like in the field. :Dr. Fields: I don't care what it's like. ---- :Dr. Hickman (to Sully): How are we feeling? :Sully: "We"? What, somebody run over you, too? :Monroe: Play nice, Sully. :Dr. Hickman: We'll get x-rays, but you're probably just gonna need some stitches. :Sully: Oh, is that all? :Davis: Buck up, tough guy. :Sully: I hate stitches. :Monroe: It's better than bleeding to death. ---- :Jelly: Someone killed Sergeant Wynn and Dombrowski from Narcotics. :Davis: With a bomb? :Jelly: Sure as hell wasn't natural causes. ---- :(After Jelly shoots the gunman in the head) :Sully: Nice shot, Jelly. :Jelly: I was aiming for his leg. ---- :Levine (to Kim): I think it's over out there. :Kim: I can't do this anymore. :Levine: Can I take a look at your cuts now? :Kim: I can't… :Levine: There might be pieces of glass or something in there. :Kim: I don't want this life anymore… :Levine: Let me see them. Kim, you saved our lives. :Kim (crying): I don't want this anymore. ---- :Jelly: I gotta clean my damn gun now. You know how much I hate to clean my gun. And look at my new suit. :Yokas: Jelly, they just took my partner upstairs with four bullets in him. Get over yourself. ---- :(About one of the gunmen that attacked Davis & Monroe) :Cruz: Big boy. :Davis: Yeah, he's not too big. :Cruz: Dead? :Davis: God, I hope so. ---- :Sully '(to Davis): You look like crap. :'Davis: Yeah, I couldn't stand all the attention Monroe was giving you, so I picked a fight with this guy. ---- :Carlos '(to Levine): Did you see what I did? :'Levine: No. :Carlos (about the dead gunman): That guy had a gun in here and I tackled him. :Levine: Him? :Carlos (to the dead gunman): Look at you now. :Levine: You did that? :Carlos: Yeah, I tackled him. :Grace: You tackled him? :Carlos: Should've seen it. :Grace: Was that before or after he threw you out the window? ---- :Dr. Fields (to Grace): Dr. Stanfield called me. He's the surgeon that worked on the patient you brought in earlier. Mrs. Boscorelli. :Grace: Is she all right? :Dr. Fields: She's gonna be fine. :Grace: Something good happened, huh? :Dr. Fields: He complemented me. On the tracheotomy. Said it was perfectly done. Look, next time, call in and talk to me. I can authorize a lot of things for you. It'll keep us both out of trouble. I don't have to be the enemy. :Grace: Right. Next time. :Dr. Fields: Yeah, next time. And thanks for what you did in the cast room. :Grace: I'd say you're welcome if I remembered it. The whole thing's kind of a blur. ---- :Swersky (about Bosco): He's gonna make it, Faith. :Yokas: You didn't see him. :Swersky: He's Bosco. :Yokas: He's not Superman. ---- :Yokas: Rose. Something happened downstairs. Maurice…these men came into the hospital. They were... they were looking to hurt us and um…they shot him. And he's in surgery. (crying) I'm so sorry. ---- :Cruz: Where you been, Yoshi? :Yoshi: Been? :Cruz: Yeah. Where you been? :Yoshi: I told you, I went to the funeral. :Cruz: You never made it to the funeral. :Yoshi: Yeah. I got tied up. :Cruz: The funeral was why you didn't go on the raid with us. :Yoshi: I had something come up. :Cruz: Hmm. What was that? :Yoshi: It's personal. :Cruz: You only showed up here 'cause you thought I was dead. :Yoshi: Sarge, they said that…I didn't know they were gonna hurt anyone. :Cruz: What did you think they were gonna do, Yoshi! :Yoshi: They just wanted the names! :Cruz: Huh, what did you think they were gonna do?! :Yoshi: They just wanted the names! They Just Wanted The Names! They could've gotten that much from the reports. The accident reports from when his son died. And then when I heard about the raid I tried to change it. I asked you not to go! Sarge, please…I can tell you where he lives. Donald Mann. I was there last night. I know where he is. ---- :Kim: Carlos, listen to me. :Carlos: What? :Kim: I'm not coming back tomorrow. :Carlos: What? :Kim: It's just, I… I've just decided I can't do this anymore. It was okay when I was younger and the adrenaline and the craziness. I want to be a wife and a mom to this baby, and to Joey, and I can't do that if I don't know whether I'm gonna come home everyday. :Carlos: Kim… :Kim: No, Carlos, please. I've decided and don't try to talk me out of it 'cause it was a hard enough decision as it is and I just want you to know... :Carlos: Kim. I was gonna say that I understand. :Kim: You do? :Carlos: Yeah. I mean, you've given up a lot for this job. You're a great supervisor. And uh, I'm gonna miss you, but I get it. I get it. :Kim: I'm gonna miss you, too. ---- :Cruz '(to Mann): Sergeant Cruz, 55th precinct. :'Mann: You're Cruz? I thought... :Cruz: Wrong! :Mann: You killed my son. :Cruz: He died in an accident. :Mann: I don't believe in accidents. :Cruz: It doesn't matter what you believe! :Mann: Are you gonna "accidentally" shoot me? :Cruz: Make a move. :Mann: I don't think so. :Cruz: Aren't you a tough guy? :Mann: I'm a smart guy. I surrender. :Cruz: Just like that? :Mann: For now. ---- :Mann (to Cruz): You must know people like you never beat people like me. A battle or two maybe, never the whole war. Enjoy the limited life you have left, Sergeant Cruz. :Cruz: Is that a threat, Donald? :Mann: A guarantee. ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season Six